


Prince and Tiger

by Fics90



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics90/pseuds/Fics90
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 9





	Prince and Tiger

Alexander was leaning on a wall.

There were a lot of people and music was playing loudly.

There was a costume party that Mirage decided to host in celebration of the third season ending by renting a house for that and where he invited Octavio, Alexander and others.

Alexander didn’t want to go first, but he ended up there anyway, as an evil prince.

“Well, aren’t you dressed up dramatically compadre.” a familiar voice said with an amused tone.

Alexander turned, seeing a guy dressed in a tiger armor.

“And you are dressed up really colorfully.” Alexander chuckled.

“What can I say? I like bright colors, and jade is one of my favorite ones.” Octavio shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you enjoying your time here?”

“It’s kind of okay, but I admit that I prefer being at home. There’s too many people and too much noise in my taste.”

“Well… I know a way we could have fun here.” Octavio chuckled.

He took Alexander’s hand to his own and led him to one of the empty rooms upstairs.

He closed the door and locked it.

“Now we can be in peace.”

He walked towards Alexander, dropped his helmet on the floor and put his hand on Alexander’s cheek.

“Let me take off your mask, I want to see your face.”

Octavio took Alexander’s mask off, throwing it next to his before he started kissing him.

Alexander gave into the kiss, their tongues wandering in each other's mouths.

Octavio moved his hand on Alexander’s crotch where he started to rub his cock through his pants.

In turn Alexander put his hands on Octavio's body, letting them wander down to his butt where he gently squeezed them.

Octavio nibbled Alexander’s lips gently and left out a soft huff when he felt the hands massaging his buttocks.

Alexander’s member hardened in his pants, making Octavio chuckle. 

“I will make you feel good querido.”

He kneeled, opened the zipper and freed the cock.

He kissed it and started to suck.

Alexander huffed, the wet tongue moving on his member.

He looked down at Octavio who looked him back with a playful grin.

Octavio kept pampering Alexander’s cock with his mouth, licking, sucking and stroking it in turns.

He gently gave it a nibble, making Alexander grit his teeth.

Octavio felt the cock pulsing in his mouth that made him take it out with wet pop.

“Coming already? I’m not done yet, I want you to shoot that load in my other place.”

Octavio stood up, kept stroking Alexander’s cock while he searched his pocket.

He took out a small lube bottle.

“Would you lend me a hand babe?”

Alexander helped Octavio to strip his pants down enough so he could lube his hole and he lubed the cock too.

“How do you want me?”

“Against the wall…”

Octavio grinned and leaned on the wall, shooking his ass.

“Please osito…”

Alexander slid his cock on the hole before pushing the tip in.

“Hngh…” 

“You good?”

“Yeah. Just give me few minutes.”

When Octavio was relaxed enough Alexander pushed his cock more and more in.

It finally went inside, making the younger man shiver.

“Ooohhhh, you are so big~” He murmured.

Slowly the other started to move, his hands gripping the hips.

Octavio gasped, the junk rubbing his muscles and almost touching his sweet spot.

Alexander grunted in pleasure, the younger man’s ass squeezed his cock nicely.

“Move faster, wreck me compañero~”

The older man did what he was told, his hips moving like a piston machine.

Octavio moaned loudly, hoping he wasn’t heard from dowstrairs.

Even the music was played loudly and the door was locked there was a chance for them to get caught.

It fueled both up even more.

Alexander had an idea, he pulled his cock out.

“Hey, put it back in… I was feeling so good.” Octavio pouted.

He almost yelped when Alexander lifted him to lean on the wall, his legs wrapped around his torso.

The older man slipped the cock back in and started to move again.

Octavio throwed his head back, luckily not hitting it in the wall.

The position was amazing, it felt like Alexander could move even deeper.

“Better?”

“Sí…”

Their hips hit each other, wet slapping sounds and moanings filled the room.

Alexander kissed Octavio on his lips passionately, their tongues wandered in each other's mouths again.

He licked his neck and sucked it, making the other moan in pleasure.

More moans and grunts filled the room, suddenly there was knocks on the door.

Both of them froze for a moment

“Tavi, are you in there?” It was Ajay.

“Yeah…”

“You good?”

“Felt little tired and decided to rest for a moment, all good otherwise hermana.”

“Okay. Have you seen Alexander by the way? He’s gone and I want to make sure he’s okay.”

Octavio looked at Alexander and grinned.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen him but I tell him that you were looking for him. I’ll come back downstairs after my rest.”

“Okay.”

Ajay’s footsteps faded away, the younger man looked at the older one again and giggled.

“That was close eh amigo?”

“Yep.” Alexander chuckled.

When they were alone again they continued their love making.

The older man sucked the adam’s apple and nibbled the sensitive skin around the neck making Octavio wiggle.

He felt his cock twitching inside, he was getting close.

Alexander looked down, seeing Octavio’s cock begging for attention.

He took it in his hand and started to pump it.

“Oh mi amór, how are you so good at this?”

They kept going, Octavio felt his orgasm coming closer too.

“Osito… can’t… can’t hold it…”

Few more trusts and both came in unison, Alexander growled and Octavio moaned loudly.

They were catching their breaths, looked each other and kissed.

“That was amazing~” Octavio smiled.

“Yeah, it was.” Alexander smiled back.

He pulled his cock out, seeing his load leak down on Octavio’s legs.

Damn that looked hot.

A quick cleaning and dressing up before they headed back to the party, both smirking under their masks.

The party continued about two hours before it was time to go home.

Alexander was walking towards their dorme when he heard familiar footsteps.

He turned around, seeing Octavio running towards him.

“Mind for a company?”

“Not at all.”

They walked together; the evening had came, the sky was full of stars.

“Thanks for the earlier.” Alexander said.

“No problem, I had lots of fun.” Octavio smiled.

He hesitated first before slipping his hand in older man’s.

“I… if it’s okay can I come hang out in your room? It’s so late that others are heading to bed and I’m not sleepy myself yet.”

“Sure. I’m doing something boring so try to bear it.” Alexander laughed.

Octavio giggled and leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder while they walked at the dorm.

At Alexander’s room he was writing some notes, Octavio laying on the bed and they talked about stuff.

After few minutes there was silence, Alexander turned to look at Octavio who had fallen asleep.

The older man smiled, turning the light off and snuggled next to the younger one.

Octavio turned and hugged Alexander, smiling in his sleep.

“Good night churri.”

A kiss to his forehead before Alexander drifted in dreamland too.

What a lovely way to end the day both thought, enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
